


My Favorite Part of You

by ReeLeeV



Series: IRIDESCENT -Hyungwonho Bingo Challenge- [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: After giving Hyungwon a not-so innocent compliment, Hoseok has to explain himself after recording their Meet & Greet. How is he getting out of this one?My third submission for the Iridescent Hyungwonho Bingo Challenge on AF





	My Favorite Part of You

Hyungwon tries not to look at Hoseok as the older stares at him thoughtfully. It’s an expected question from the fans, to name their favorite parts of each other. They’ve been asked it many times before in radio interviews. So, Hyungwon just waits for the typical, “But Hyungwon is so handsome, I can’t pick one part,” kind of answer. However, it doesn’t come.

“Lips,” Hoseok says, smiling nervously to the audience, seeming unable to glance in Hyungwon’s direction. Changkyun chuckles on the other side of Hyungwon, and the Monbebes before them coo and squeal at the answer. Hyungwon takes this as a good response, and finds himself pouting his lips for emphasis instinctively, ignoring his own surprise at the uncharacteristic response. Had the others answered in such a way? Maybe he should've paid attention more to what the other members were saying before this point.

Hyungwon takes a moment to think about his answer for Changkyun, deciding on pointing out his nose. It was something the maknae had been self-conscious about until recently, so he figured it was a good opportunity to low-key dote on the younger. Hyungwon stops listening as Changkyun compliments Kihyun's bright smile, inwardly groaning at the main vocalist’s shameless flaunting of the grin. He takes this moment to look over at Hoseok questioningly, but the older doesn't return the gaze.

Hyungwon can't help but frown at this, noting the older nervously biting his lower lip. What did he have to be so anxious for? It was his decision to go so off-script that's caused Hyungwon to stare at him amidst the lights and fog of the stage. Hyungwon bites back a sigh, making a mental note to talk to his hyung about it later.

 

Luckily for Hyungwon, Hoseok complimenting his lips wasn't the gayest thing that happened during the Meet & Greet. Between Minhyuk spanking Hoseok every chance he could get, the _Goblin_ scene reenactments, and MONSTA X generally being themselves, Hoseok’s comment about Hyungwon’s lips was long forgotten by the time the filming was over. Though, Hyungwon knows there’s no way it’ll be edited out. It’s on film forever.

 

“Hoseok-ah,” Hyungwon says, earning a curious glance from Hoseok. They’re sitting on the older’s bed, Hyungwon leaning against the wall behind him with a book in his hands. Hoseok was just staring at his phone, scrolling through comments on the fan-café and chuckling to himself affectionately every so often.

“You okay, Wonnie?” Hoseok asks, his amused grin falls to a concerned frown. He moves forward, leaning closer to Hyungwon. “You haven’t seemed all that here since we got back.” The younger glances around nervously, finding himself nervous at the closing distance between them.

“At the Meet & Greet,” Hyungwon begins, tongue darting out to lick his lips, “when you made that comment about my lips…” Hoseok’s entire demeanor changes, his frown upturning in a tense chuckle.

“I w-was hoping you w-wouldn’t ask me about th-that,” Hoseok murmurs.

“It felt like you meant it as more than a friendly comment,” Hyungwon goes on, deciding that to be blunt was his best option. Hoseok has said flirtatious things to him before, but this felt different. He couldn’t laugh it off like all the other times before. This was probably due to how much Hoseok had seemed to willfully avoid Hyungwon lately. Ever since their comeback, the older couldn’t seem to stay in the same room with Hyungwon for any extended period of time on their own. The only reason they were alone together now was because Hyunwoo had left the room to speak with Kihyun about something.

“Wonnie,” Hoseok sighs, looking away to rub at his eyes. Hyungwon watches the older’s movements, as he slowly looks up to stare at the ceiling, then back to the floor, then up to the ceiling again. It seems he’s willing to look everywhere but Hyungwon’s face.

Hyungwon hums at this, and moves instinctively. All he wants is to comfort his hyung, make him feel comfortable around him again. He sets a gentle hand on Hoseok’s shoulder, causing the older to instantly relax under the touch. Hoseok finally looks over at him, his eyes alight with wonder. The almost too-innocent look in his gaze draws Hyungwon closer, and before he knows it he’s pressing his lips against the older’s.

Hoseok is paralyzed for a moment, unsure of what to do. Hyungwon closes his eyes, instantly loving the intimate touch as he moves to sit in Hoseok’s lap. As the younger straddles him, Hoseok melts into the touch, moving his lips against Hyungwon’s. He revels in the feeling of the younger’s hands running up his chest to bury themselves in his blonde locks. Hoseok’s hands come to rest on Hyungwon’s waist, holding him in place.

 

“Hyungwon-ah! Hoseok-ah!” Kihyun’s voice suddenly breaks into the room, causing the two to jolt back from each other sheepishly. Hoseok looks around wildly, his breath coming out in short pants. How long had they been kissing?

“Dinner’s ready!” Kihyun continues to say from the other room, oblivious to the scene he had interrupted. Hoseok and Hyungwon glance over at each other, their cheeks slightly flushed and eyes sparkling.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Hyungwon manages to say, and he stands. Hoseok hurries to stop the younger, pulling him by the wrist to place on last, chaste kiss on his plump lips before leaving the room. Hyungwon chuckles, touching his lips lightly with his fingertips as he follows.


End file.
